Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!
by letlovein-faberry
Summary: Tommy and Frankie figure out a way to get Jane to kiss Maura at Midnight on New Year's Eve.   Includes some arm wrestling and a bit of sibling rivalry.  Rizzles


**A/N: This idea just randomly came to me and I haven't written fanfic in a while so I'm a little rusty. Sorry! I hope you enjoy(:**

"Tommy! Tommy! Hey. Get over here." Frankie yelled down the hallway to the younger Rizzoli.  
>"What's up?" Tommy asked with a smile.<br>"You have got to stop the flirting with Maura. It's going to kill Jane." Frankie said in a low whisper.  
>"Wha- What do you mean? Jane doesn't – " Tommy said incredulously. His eyes were wide and his jaw was practically hanging down to the floor after hearing this brand new information.<br>"Have you seen the way that Jane looks at her? They are always touching each other, they do everything together, they have sleepovers all the time, and they will do pretty much anything in their power to help and protect on another. Jane is quite obviously in love with her but she's sadly too scared to admit it, Tommy. You got to lay off Maura or Jane's going to rip your head off." Frankie said.  
>After hearing Frankie listing all of those things – those very true things – he realized what Frankie meant. He peaked over Frankie's shoulder at Maura and Jane at the dinner table. Maura was rambling on about something he didn't care hear, but his sister was contently listening and staring straight into her soul, it seemed. She couldn't take her eyes off Maura. A wide smirk splayed across his face, "Alright, alright I'll lay off Maura, but only on one condition…It's New Year's Eve, right?"<br>Frankie smiled catching onto where Tommy was going with his condition, "Right."  
>"This is just painful to watch. Their having some intense eyesex over there and they're not even using protection. They need to get together sometime, right?" Tommy said, his smirk growing wider and wider by the second.<br>"Right."  
>"I'm going to challenge Jane to an arm wrestle and if I win I get to kiss Maura at 12:00 tonight, but if Jane wins she gets to kiss Maura at 12:00." Tommy said. He quickly walked passed Frankie and into the kitchen where Maura, Jane, Angela, Frost, and Korsak were all sitting enjoying dessert.<br>"Hey, Jane. Wanna arm wrestle?" Tommy said with a mischievous grin.  
>"Yeah, because that worked out sooooo good for you the last time, Tommy." She said with a huff and a short laugh.<br>"Well, I've been working out since then. C'mon Jane." He begged.  
>"Fine. You choose the reward. What happens when I win?" She said with a smirk.<br>"If you win, Janie. Okay, let me think…" He pretended to think for a second. He lit up with excitement when he _"finally"_ thought of what to bet on.  
>"Alright, Janie, if and when I win at 12:00 tonight I will kiss Maura. If you win – which you won't! – you have to kiss Maura." Tommy said with a huge mischievous grin spread wide across his face.<br>Jane's jaw dropped at the reward "Wha – what do you mean "I have to kiss Maura"? Really, Tommy? You know I always win these things against you guys. Can't we just do a different bet?" Jane _"whined"_ about the idea of kissing Maura when really all she wanted to do was just that, take her and kiss her passionately as the ball slowly dropped and they entered into the new year.  
>"Oh no. I don't think so. You said I got to pick the rewards and that's what I picked. So, are you in or are you out?" He asked with a grin.<br>Maura butted into their conversation, "Jane, just do it. I'm sure he'll beat you anyway." She teased. Knowing it would make her friend fight harder to kiss her. That's all Maura really wanted, a kiss from Jane. In fact, she needed a kiss from Jane. She was sick of pretending and maybe kissing each other would finally give Jane the courage she needed to tell me about her feelings.  
>She turned around and looked at Maura in astonishment. She furrowed her eyebrows and smirked a little when she noticed her friend was teasing her. "You're on, little bro. Just remember, I have mad skills." She said with a mischievous wink and smirk of her own.<p>

Time went by fast that night, everyone was eager to see the big arm wrestling match between the Rizzoli siblings.  
>_<p>

At 11:50 everyone gathered around the kitchen table to see the small battle between brother and sister.  
>Jane was fighting for a lot more than just a kiss from Maura. She was ready. If she won this and got to kiss Maura she'd finally have enough courage to tell Maura how she felt about her. Sure, an arm wrestling match really wasn't anything significant but the reward was everything to her. She needed to win or she'd never be able to tell Maura how she felt; she needed that tiny confidence boost.<br>They lined up and the fight was on.  
>They struggled back and forth, talking smack to each other as the small crowd around them cheered; they struggled and struggled some more until finally Jane took him down. She took him down hard and fast, showing no mercy.<br>Jane jumped out of her chair and cheered, proceeding to do the happy dance and rub it in his face. Tommy pulled Jane down so he could whisper in her ear, "I hope you do the right thing and tell Maura how you feel about her after you kiss her in 2 minutes." He flashed the signature Rizzoli grin and quickly got up to join everyone else in the living room; just in time to see the ball begin to drop.  
>Jane was embarrassed but mostly surprised. She stood for a minute before she heard everyone chanting the countdown from 10. <em>This was her only chance.<em> _She had to take it._  
>She quickly walked into the living room and pulled Maura back behind the couch so everyone wouldn't be staring at them during their intimate moment together.<br>"You ready?" Jane said in a low voice.  
>Maura nodded, smiling.<br>They got closer together and started counting in unison with the rest of the bunch.  
>"Five" They both said staring deep into each other's eyes.<br>"Four" The stare got more intense and they inched closer to each other.  
>"Three" They said breathlessly.<br>"Two" Maura breathed between her wide smile and Jane followed.  
>"One" They both breathed out before fiercely crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.<br>The world and noise of cheering disappeared from around them. The only thing they focused on was the passion, love, and longing that lie beneath that kiss. Maura hands moved to Jane's cheek and forcibly moved her down so they were even closer than before. Jane's hands snaked behind her back and she pulled her impossibly close to her body, never wanting to let go. After a minute or two of very intense, passionate kissing they pulled away, gasping for air.  
>The whole clan was staring at them with bright smiles on their faces. They were immensely happy for the duo. They were sick of Maura and Jane trying to hide their feelings away.<br>They were both beet red with embarrassment but they still managed to have huge smiles plastered across their faces. Butterflies fluttered intensely around in their stomachs and instead of continuing to be stared at they both just awkwardly moved to the couch to join the family for the credits and fair wells of the _2011 Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve. _  
>Jane glanced up at Tommy who was sitting next to her she smiled and mouthed "Thank you" to him. He just winked and flashed his signature Rizzoli smile, once again.<br>She looked over at Maura, who was already staring at her, and flashed a bright smile. She returned the gesture and grabbed Jane's hand entwining their fingers tightly together and holding them close to her heart for the remainder of the program. _  
>This was a new year. A new beginning. A new relationship. Everything was going to change and they couldn't be happier about it. <em>

**A/N: Sorry about any grammar or punctuation errors. I tried my best. No one is really up at 3:30am so I had no one to edit it for me ):  
>I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot!<br>Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
